


All's Fair in Love and War

by Lyv3Wyr3



Series: My Boyfriend Is A Psychopath [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: An abnormal amount of fluff, Carnival Rides, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Like this is so fluffy, Mild Hurt/Comfort, and super ooc but ya know, funnel cakes were consumed, jerome is super soft, no attendants were killed (surprisingly), no beta we die like men, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyv3Wyr3/pseuds/Lyv3Wyr3
Summary: “Bumper cars?” She asked. He nodded.“They don’t spin or go fast. Plus its kinda like playing Mario Kart in real life,” he cut himself off with a (not-so-sane) chuckle, “Then again driving anything is Mario Kart in real life if you try hard enough.” She chuckled.“Sounds fun,” she said as she stepped onto the graphite platform. He helped her into one of the cars (even though his help was interrupted by a ‘you don’t have to treat me like a child, Jerome,’) and then he made the small walk into one of his own. Since they were the only two there it was easy to target each other. They each made a few circles around the ring getting used to the controls before ruthlessly going after one another.
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Reader, Jerome Valeska/You
Series: My Boyfriend Is A Psychopath [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656220
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	All's Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qyrhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qyrhan/gifts).



> This has not been edited so uhhh beware. This is also really really fluffy. So there's that. K bye-

The stout girl walked hand and hand with the chaotic boy. They strolled down the cool Gotham streets, kept warm by the fire in their hearts. The girl was kept awake by the constant jokes told by Jerome. Her laughter filled the empty streets. If you looked past the history of the two people strolling by then you'd think that they had never gone through any pain. 

"So where are you taking me, love?" She asked, bumping him slightly with her shoulder. 

He sighed as he stepped in front of her, bending down to her level. "It's a surprise doll, I've told you time and time again," he said feigning annoyance if anyone looked at the boy, however, they'd notice that he wasn't the least bit annoyed. He enjoyed every second he got to spend by her side. The beautiful girl with (H/C) hair that shined bright in the dim street lights. Oh, how helpless he was for her. 

She huffed before rubbing their noses together. "Fine, I guess I can wait a few more minutes," she said reaching for his hands. Once she did she intertwined their fingers. 

"Good," He said placing a quick kiss to her lips. He pulled away and opened his arms wide as he stood as if posing, "Because I've got big plans for us," he winked at her. She felt a small laugh fill her lungs. 

"You're such a show-off Jerome," she teased.

“You know you love it doll,” he said taking her hand and leading her to her mystery destination. The two had been walking for a while before he turned to her with a blindfold and some headphones. He gave you a coy look. “Mind putting these on?” she looked at him, a bit of unease coursing through her. After all, this was Jerome Valeska. Blindfolds typically did not precede good things.    
  
Still, this was her Jerome. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt her. She turned around as he pulled the cloth around her eyes and then placed the earbuds in her ears as he played her favorite album. She was blind and deaf. He took her hand once more and led her very carefully down the streets of Gotham. That’s funny, she could’ve sworn she could hear lively music.

“ARE WE THERE YE-” -she cut herself off realizing she was yelling, “are we there yet?” She asked, softer this time. She felt the earbuds being taken out as the cloth around her eyes began to loosen.

“Yup,” she gasped. In front of her stood a carnival. There were bright lights and many rides. Best of all? It was just them. The only other people were the people working the rides. She smiled and placed her hands on her chest. She felt someone’s presence behind her before feeling the warmth of their breath on her ear. “Do you like it?” The voice (who she had identified as Jerome) asked. She turned around to face him, grinning like a child in a candy store.

“It’s all very pretty Jerome,” her admired, “Thank you, so much!” 

He smiled broadly at her, “pretty carnival for a beautiful girl. I think it fits, how about you?”

She snorted. “I’m far from beautiful, but thank you.”

He tsk’ed. “Excuse me, but you’ve just insulted my doll, would you really like to continue to insult someone so dear to me?” He said trying to intimidate her. It would’ve worked if she didn’t already know that he wouldn’t hurt her.

“Well, what if I did, Mr. Valeska?” She asked a flirty smirk playing on her lips.

“Well, then you would receive a severe punishment. No one insults my lady.”

“Oh, so I’m your lady now? Are you sure?” She asked, deciding to tease the redhead, “I didn’t realize I belonged to you.”

He finally returned your smirk. “It’s true. I don’t own you,” He poked his finger on her chest where her heart resided, “but this?” He leaned in and kissed her as sweetly as a psychopathic bad boy could, “this is mine, and I’m pretty sure that’s been true for longer than I even know.”

She blushed as craned her neck to the side to try to hide the deep crimson that was finding it’s way to her cheeks. He was right. And he knew he was right, which made him cocky. She was finding out that she had quite the soft spot for cocky boys with red hair and gory smiles. 

“L-lets just go,” She stuttered out, taking his hand and leading him to the nearest ride. She decided she would save the Ferris wheel for last, which was good as that would go perfectly with his plan. They went straight to the Tilt-A-Whirl. “This is actually the first time I’ve been to a carnival,” she admitted bashfully. Jerome led her up the stairs and onto the ride.

“Glad that your first time is with me,” he flirted. She shot him a glare.

“I’m being serious dummy!” She exclaimed as she gave him a weak punch on the arm. “I’m actually kind of… scared.” she wrapped her arms around her full figure, “Is it gonna be scary?” she asked. Jerome stared back into the wide (e/c) orbs staring back at him. God the face she was making was just… absolutely adorable. It made him want to kiss her until her lips turned blue. Instead, he opted to just squeeze her hand a little tighter.

“It’s not any scarier than I am doll,” he joked, “But really. If you get scared then you can hold onto me tighter. Or I could tell them to stop the ride and we’ll get off. Simple as that.” He hated it. He hated how soft she made him. He wasn’t acting like himself, and honestly? That scared him. It was terrifying to know someone had that much control over you. A bit of uncertainty crossed his features for a swift second before he shook it off. He knew the girl in front of him would never use her “powers” against him. 

She sat down in the semi-dome shaped contraption whose seats looked brand new. She frowned. “How much did this cost you, Jerome?” She questioned. She really hated it when people blew money on her. Jerome must have sensed this.

“Not as much as you’re probably thinking.” She wanted to ask him more, but she was cut off when they started moving. At first it was slow, and she could handle the movement, but soon they began spinning faster. And faster. And, surprise surprise, faster. At first it was fine, but then she started to feel sick. They got off the ride and she felt like she would up-chuck at any moment. 

Jerome rubbed her back. “Not my favorite either.” Once she felt like she was okay again she decided to move to the next ride. You looked at a ride called “The Scrambler” with fear-laden eyes. “Let’s… not go to that one. Actually I think I know the perfect ride for you.” She eyed him skeptically, but his chaotic smile never faltered. He led her to a decent sized arena filled with cartoonish looking cars. 

“Bumper cars?” She asked. He nodded.

  
“They don’t spin or go fast. Plus its kinda like playing Mario Kart in real life,” he cut himself off with a (not-so-sane) chuckle, “Then again driving anything is Mario Kart in real life if you try hard enough.” She chuckled.    
  
“Sounds fun,” she said as she stepped onto the graphite platform. He helped her into one of the cars (even though his help was interrupted by a ‘you don’t have to treat me like a child, Jerome,’) and then he made the small walk into one of his own. Since they were the only two there it was easy to target each other. They each made a few circles around the ring getting used to the controls before ruthlessly going after one another.

Jerome laughed wildly as he slammed into her relentlessly while a playful laugh bubbled from her chest. “At least let me have a chance of winning J!” She laughed.

“Never! All’s fair in love and war!” He exclaimed over the sound of the rubber bumpers colliding. 

“And which one is this?” She asked, hoping to be able to fluster him enough to get a good hit in, “How bout both?” He slowed down momentarily before realizing what she was doing. He hoped the distance between them and the gentle black of the night hid his flushed cheeks. 

“Both is good,” He said before ramming into her at full speed.

This went on for about 15 minutes before the two decided they’d had enough, both needing to recover from the headaches they had from being tossed around in their cars so much. They decided to get some much-needed food. “Have you ever had a funnel cake?” Jerome asked. She shook her head. “Oh, then you’re going to love this. It’s like a fried pancake with powdered sugar on it. It’s amazing,” he said as he felt his mouth beginning to water already. 

“Not as amazing as you I bet!” She said playfully tapping him on the nose causing him to wrinkle it.    
  
“Aw shucks you’re gonna make me blush doll,” he said chuckling lightly. Soon their cake was finished so they sat down at a bench side by side as they talked and laughed together. Soon they finished it and she told him that she needed to use the restrooms. When she came back, however, she saw him with two cones of the biggest, fluffiest pink clouds she had ever seen. 

“Cotton candy?” She asked excitedly taking one of the cones and biting into it.

“Yup, I saw you staring longingly earlier,” he said. She blushed feeling slightly embarrassed. 

“Yeah, I really like it,” she smiled fondly at the cone then at him. He sucked in a breath.

“God, you’re just… so pretty. I don’t know if its the lights from the rides or what, but just… god dang,” he said shaking his head, “and your smile! God your smile! I would do whatever it takes to make you smile at me like that all the time,” he confessed staring deep into her (e/c) eyes.

She was stunned. Speechless. She had never been good at these kinds of things. Instead, she pulled him in for a sweet kiss. “I love you, she said biting her lip, “I think I have for a couple of months now.”

He smiled warmly. “Same here… (Y/N),” they spent a few moments looking into each other’s eyes before they both looked away and laughed at how cliche they were being. “You wanna go try some games?” You nodded. You both then headed off to the gaming section of the carnival.

“Let’s go,” she said swinging their intertwined hands back and forth. First, they went to the ring toss. She seemed to be really good at that game and got a small red teddy bear. “Here, she said handing it to him, “it matches your eyes.” He happily took the gift.    
  
“Great. This is kinda big and I’ve gotta get you one even bigger! You’ve made my job infinitely harder, (Y/N) (L/N),” she giggled at her love.

“Then work harder, Mr. Valeska,” she said with a wink. Oh, she was so going to pay for that. Later though, right now he was on a mission. 

They arrived to a shooting game. “Hey,” he called to the attendant, “how many points do I need for that bear?” He asked pointing to the biggest prize. 

“U-Um, a perfect score, s-sir,” the obviously terrified attendant replied. Jerome smirked at her to which she returned with a pout.

“That’s not fair, you’ve had tonnes of practice!” She complained. He simply kissed her nose.   
  
“All’s fair in love and war,” he said repeating her line. She glared at him. 

“Let me guess, it’s both?” she asked pretending to be bored.    
  
“Of course,” he looked away and to his targets. As soon as he picked up the gun it was like a switch was flipped. He looked so… serious. He stared his targets down. Smiling a gruesome smile when his hits landed. It made her cringe to know he would have that same smile when killing an actual person. She really didn’t like that side of him and opted to look away. She heard a soft voice call for her attention. She looked over and saw a teddy bear that was half her height being held out to her. A small redhead of hair of her popped out from behind the side of it. “Look what I got,’’ he said grinning proudly at her. A soft smile. That’s what belonged on his face. That’s what he showed her. This was him. This was her Jerome.

“Okay okay you win,” she said, taking the bear and accepting her defeat.

“So are you ready to try the big guy?” He asked sticking a thumb behind him in the direction of the biggest and brightest ride. She smiled.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” They walked over to the Ferris wheel. Once they got there they each put their bears down, but they took their cotton candy. Jerome hopped into the seat before holding out a hand to her. She was half expecting him to ask ‘do you trust me,’ to which she, like any other Tumblr fanatic, would reply, ‘no? Where are your nipples??’ but alas, he didn’t. It was probably for the best as he wouldn’t get the reference and would most likely take his shirt off. It’s not that she was against that, oh no that sounds bad- you know what? We’re moving on from this topic!

She took his hand as he nodded to the attendant and made some fort of signal to him. She wondered what the signal was for, but that concern was replaced with an entirely brand new one as she saw the ground beneath her become smaller and smaller. Oh, would you look at that! She now realized why people were so afraid of heights! 

To make matters worse the ride slowed to a stop as they reached the top. She clung on tight to Jerome as she started crying. “J-Jerome I want off!”

He was shocked by her sudden outburst, but they were so high up that the attendant wouldn’t hear his yells for them to start the ride again. “I-I’m sorry, but it’ll all be over soon,” he said rubbing her back, “I’m sorry I didn’t know you were afraid…”

“I-I didn’t either,” she shut her eyes tightly and held onto him. That’s when she heard cracking noises. “O-Oh my god it’s breaking! It’s breaking! We’re all gonna die!” She shouted.

He laughed softly. “Darling, darling, darling, look at me,” he said putting a finger under her chin and forcing her face to face him. She slowly opened her eyes. “Look up,” he said smiling gently at her. She did as he said and she felt most of her fear lift off of her. Well, that explains the noise. Above them were explosions of color. 

“Fireworks!” She gasped. She smiled as she scooted ever closer to Jerome. She laid her head on his shoulder and looked up at the bright colors that were waltzing across the sky. Jerome, however, couldn’t focus on the fireworks if he wanted to. He was too busy staring at the stunning girl laying on his shoulder. He would never deserve her, but he would do his best to treat her like a princess. 

“I hope you had fun, love,” he said pressing a kiss to her forehead.

  
“I did Jerome,” she said before placing a sweet kiss to his lips, “I did.”

  
  


  
  
  



End file.
